Réflexions et décision
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. Les pensées de notre chère Lily au moment où elle a choisit...


Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est de moi...

* * *

><p>Il y a des jours comme ça où rien ne va. Des jours où tout ce à quoi on a évité de penser nous revient en pleine face. Mais par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive sans prévenir ?<p>

Voilà plus de six ans que je refuse ses avances, six ans que je tiens bon, mais pourquoi est-ce que je mets tant de force à l'éviter ?

Bien sûr qu'il est arrogant mais pas tant que je m'efforçais d'y croire jusque là… Il est aussi brillant, très brillant même et plutôt séduisant je dois l'admettre…

Ses amis et lui vouent une haine, qui est d'ailleurs réciproque, envers les Serpentards. Mais en quoi ça me regarde vraiment ? Pourquoi ai-je toujours tenté de les faire cesser leurs stupides querelles qui ce sont progressivement transformés en une véritable guerre entre les deux clans ?

Severus et ses acolytes d'un côté, James et les siens de l'autre… Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis en plein milieu, enfin je l'étais jusqu'à une certaine période.

Mais au fil des années je me suis inconsciemment rapprochée des rouges et or. Pourquoi eux d'ailleurs ? Eux que je disais détester au début…

Sûrement parce que j'appartiens moi-même à cette maison ou peut-être à cause de lui… Tout simplement car mon moi intérieur, s'il y en a un, a comprit avant moi ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui…

Tout est tellement mélangé !

Pendant des années je me suis efforcée de ne voir que ses défauts, peut-être même de lui en inventé et maintenant…

Remus a toujours réussi à lire en moi avec beaucoup de facilité, probablement à cause de ce qu'il est… Mais peu importe Remus est un ami précieux pour moi ! Et je dois avouer que les trois autres ont été plus que loyal avec lui… Bien sûr qu'ils enfreignent le règlement de l'école à chaque pleine Lune, bien sûr qu'ils prennent beaucoup de risques mais tout ça c'est pour leur ami… Alors oui, bien qu'étant préfète je suis complètement incapable de leur dire quoique ce soit à ce propos.

Si seulement il n'y avait que Remus qui était au courant des sentiments qui m'animent depuis quelques temps mais il a fallut que Sirius comprenne lui aussi ! Sirius, celui qui est le plus proche de lui, celui qu'il considère comme un frère ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

En même temps c'était inévitable au vu de mon comportement en sa présence et Sirius est très perspicace dans le genre ! Alors forcément, moi qui au début me mettait en rogne dès qu'il commençait à me parler, mes yeux qui lançaient des éclairs dès que je croisais ses magnifiques yeux noisettes alors que maintenant…

Maintenant je suis gênée en sa présence, je ne lui crie plus après. Je suis même nerveuse dès que je commence à lui parler et mes yeux évitent les siens.

Donc oui forcément que Sirius a remarqué quelque chose mais j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne de faire des remarques assez déplacées qui ne manquent jamais de me faire rougir ! Combien de fois j'ai failli lui jeter un sort pour qu'il se taise, pour qu'il arrête cette manie qu'il a prit de nous laisser en tête à tête sans oublier de nous faire un clin d'œil avant de se retirer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça !

Remus qui a remarqué son petit manège m'a simplement dit de ne pas en tenir compte car de toute façon James pense que ses clins d'œil sont pour lui…

Oh et puis zut ! Remus a raison, tant que James ne remarque pas ce qui me préoccupe tant en ce moment ça me va très bien !

Mais d'un côté…

Pourquoi est-ce que je veux que mes sentiments restent secrets alors que je ne cesse de m'imaginer dans ses bras ? Il me hante jour après jour, même la nuit il est là, dans mes rêves, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes me regardent avec délicatesse…

Depuis quand ai-je commencer à lutter, d'abord inconsciemment puis intentionnellement avec encore plus d'acharnement, contre mes sentiments ? Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même je dirais depuis des années…

Et maintenant, je suis censée faire quoi ?

Peut-être serait-il temps d'enfin écouter les conseils de Remus… Et par la même occasion ceux de Sirius bien qu'il me le fasse savoir d'une façon que je n'apprécie guère…

Aller Lily, tu peux le faire ! Ecoute Remus, la vie est courte surtout avec cette guerre qui fait tant de victimes à l'extérieur de ses mûrs qui nous protègent pour l'instant.

En plus c'est notre dernière année et si je ne fais rien maintenant… Je crois que je m'en voudrais pour le restant de ma vie…

Alors oui je vais réunir mon courage gryffondien et enfin me libérer de tout ce qui me ronge depuis tout ce temps ! Après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir être heureuse !

Ça y'est ma décision est prise ! Quand je me coucherais ce soir je lui aurais tout avoué !

Euh attends une minute Lily… Je crois que tu t'es un peu importé là car on vient de terminer le diner… Ce soir… Ce soir c'est donc maintenant…

Oh et puis tant pis ! De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre alors oui ce soir ! Il me suffit de le prendre à part dans un coin et de tout lui avouer, ce n'est quand même pas bien compliqué…

Par Merlin ! Si j'avais su que ça se passerait comme ça je crois bien que je ne serais jamais aller le trouver ! Oh, l'isoler n'a pas été un problème, on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans une salle de classe vide. Il me regardait avec un air plus que perplexe devant ma soudaine gêne. Il attendait que je me décide à lui dire les raisons pour lesquelles je l'avais entrainé ici.

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il ne me lâchait pas du regard, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais bien incapable de lui parler. Et là…

Ben là je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Sûrement un instant de courage inespéré… Je me suis carrément jeté à son cou et l'ai sauvagement embrassé… J'ai bien senti sa surprise lorsque je l'ai agrippé avec force mais il s'est vite reprit…

Il a alors passé ses bras autour de moi avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas et à répondu avec tout autant de douceur à mon baiser qui était pour le moins brutal au début…

Et là j'ai compris… Compris que j'ai eut raison, que le James arrogant était bien loin maintenant et qu'à la place j'avais face à moi celui qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis des années, il était doux et attentionné…

Quand je l'ai finalement relâché je suis venue planter mes deux émeraudes dans ses deux noisettes et je lui ai murmuré les mots que je voulais lui dire tout à l'heure. Son visage à alors affiché le plus beau des sourires avant qu'il ne me reprenne délicatement dans ses bras et qu'il vienne me chuchoter "moi aussi je t'aime ma Lily" dans le creux de l'oreille.

Les autres penseront ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche maintenant car je n'ai plus peur d'assumer ce que je ressens… Car oui moi Lily Evans je suis tombée amoureuse de James Potter. Le garçon connu de toute l'école pour ses innombrables farces en compagnie de ses amis les Maraudeurs qui leur ont sûrement valu au passage le record du nombre d'heures passées en retenues, ce même garçon qui est la star de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, celui qui a repoussé les avances de très nombreuses filles car son cœur était déjà prit depuis la première fois qu'il ma vu d'après ce que m'a dit Remus…

En tout cas maintenant que je l'ai, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en séparé et je lui appartiens pour le reste de ma vie…


End file.
